3 MASTERS
by Niya
Summary: The dragon sword seemed to darken. A large dragon rose from the cloudy skys. The dragon flew twords the vampire creature and then ripped the creature in half leaving a trail of blood.
1. huh

Before you read this story you should learn a little about the charters who I made up.  
1. Niya- is a master of dragon techniques (to make it easier for you she can do the dragon rage trick a lot better then Hiei can /know she does not have a digon eye. ) Anyway she fights with a dragon looking sword. She often wears a short shirt that shows her bellybutton, a short skirt, a long trench coat and boots that go up to her knees. One more thing she is 18 in human years. Before I forget she's 5ft and has long dark red hair which she usually puts in a clip.  
2. Mamoru- is a 10- year-old kid who is a lot stronger then you may think but Niya is stronger then him. He can make really weird things come out of the ground his the master of controlling really sharp crystals.He wears baggy navy pants and black long T-shirts and has brown eyes and spiky looking dark purple hair ( Niya has dark blue eyes ) .  
3. Hoshie- is weaker then both the other two charters and she is 16 in human years. She has long blond hair (which she wears down) and she dresses in a black dress. She is the master of controlling fantasy looking balls of fire that are shaped like stars.( gay huh )  
OK if you did not like the charters good for you then ,but if you did email me at retartedreject@rock.com.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Niya was running threw the halls of the dark tournament stadium looking all ways. Then out of know where she saw a red shirt she tried to stop but rammed right into it and fell down. She then got up and looked at the face of her poor victim. Niya then said " are you OK ,". While she helped the red headed guy or girl up. The guy got up and looked at Niya then he said " hi my name is Kurama and I am just fine," She smiled weakly at Kurama then looked around her. Niya saw a blue hair chick, orange hair guy and well you get the point every one in the yu yu gang. She let go of Kuramas hand and turned to the blue hair chick " hi my name is Niya and have you seen a girl in a black dress with long blond hair running around here,". The blue hair chick looked at Niya then said in a happy voice " no I did not see a girl with black dress on around here and my name is Botan ,". Niya gave Botan a disappointed look then she leaned against the wall looked down and said " Great ," in a irritated voice. " I am going to kill Mamoru," Niya said once more to herself. A noise then came from around the corner it was no other then the idiot Mamoru himself . " h h hi ," Mamoru then said in a nevus voice. Niya glared at him in an evil way but before any one could say anything rude Mamoru then said once more " you think that she might have gotten sucked into the crystal,". Niya keep glaring at him then she said in a pissed off voice " no she just decided to have a tea party with herself,". I get the point I messed up I should have came with her but hay we might be able to find someone to help use," Mamoru said while trying to smile a little. " Hey we could help you get your little friend," Yusuke said in a stupid voice. Niya and Mamoru both looked at each other then started to laugh really hard. When they both stopped laughing Niya then said " you and your little friends are gay week fighters ," while wiping a tear from her eye. Everybody in the yu yu gang started to act all pissed off. Before anyone could talk back Mamoru turned to Niya once more and said " if we got them to help we could have a extra hand in destroying the crystal," Niya looked at him in confused why then she said once more " well OK but we don't have a ton of time,". Niya grabbed Botans hand and started running while every body followed. -------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So tell me how bad or good did you think it was. If you did not like it don't email me and right a review or die. Thanks for reading. Also I don't own yu yu I just on the characters I made up. 


	2. the end maybe

Sorry people I won't be finishing my story . -_- don't get mad. Im a little depressed and sad my friend well start right stories kittys-tear17 . She's a lot better then me -_- . Have fun reading her stories because im not sure when im going to right more bye ... 


End file.
